The Present Application Relates Generally to the Field of Toilet Seats.
Generally speaking, a toilet seat assembly is a hinged structure attached to a toilet that functions to allow a user to sit on the toilet without sitting directly on a bowl of the toilet. A toilet seat assembly may include a seat and a cover. The seat and the cover may be rotatable with respect to the toilet bowl.